Wipes have been made from a variety of materials which may be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes may be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes the folded wet wipes have also been interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below in the stack of wet wipes. In an alternative configuration, the wet wipes have been placed in the container in the form of a continuous web of material which includes perforations to separate the individual wet wipes and which is folded into a stack (e.g., accordion or zigzag like) or wound into a roll. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
The conventional packages which contain wipes, such as those described above, have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, changing table or the like. Such conventional packages have generally provided a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the wet wipes to ensure that they do not become overly dry. Some of the conventional packages have also been configured to provide one at a time dispensing of each wet wipe which may be accomplished using a single hand after the package has been opened. Such single handed, one at a time dispensing is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is attempting to dispense a baby wipe to clean the infant.
However, the dispensing of wipes from such conventional containers for wipes has not been completely satisfactory. For example, dispensing may be improved by providing a baffle structure with more operating parameters for the dispensing of wipes, one-at-a-time, successfully from the dispenser. As another example, by providing such a new baffle structure with more operating parameters, then a manufacturer has more parameters that may be varied to account for dispensing variability due to different wipe factors. That is, the forces interacting between successive wipes during dispensing (e.g., the composition of the wipe material, the solution moistening the wipe (if any), handling of the wipe during manufacturing, the type of separably joined relationship between adjacent wipes, the folded or unfolded configuration of the wipes, the relationship of one wipe to any adjacent wipes, and the like) may be better accommodated by the new baffle structure so dispensing may be more uniform on each wipe dispensing occasion.